The Sword of Alexander
The Sword of Alexander is a sword used by Alexander, one of the original members of the Brotherhood of the Five, the order of vampire hunters. The sword was used against many vampires and had a symbol on it used to decode the tattoo on each member's body, which was a map that led to the Island where Silas was buried with the Cure for immortality. History The original members of the Five each received swords from the dying witch who turned them into supernaturally-enhanced hunters, and each sword bore the symbol. Rebekah Mikaelson was in a relationship with Alexander in the 1100s before he and his order daggered all of the Mikaelson siblings. Since Klaus, who had werewolf heritage, was unaffected by the white oak ash daggers the hunters used, he killed all five of the men in outrage and un-daggered three of his four siblings. Despite the fact that Alexander had betrayed her and her family, Rebekah was still heartbroken, and she buried Alexander's sword with his body in the church they had chosen for their wedding, San Vittore in Brienno, Italy. Klaus later excavated and found the sword in the Season Four episode The Killer, as it was revealed that the sword could be used to decrypt a Hunter's Mark that would lead him and the Mystic Falls Gang to a cure for immortality. After discovering in O Come, All Ye Faithful that the sword can be used to decrypt a map to the cure, Stefan Salvatore attempted to steal it from Klaus' safe, not knowing that Klaus had already moved it to a new location. That night, after Hayley Marshall told Klaus of Tyler Lockwood's plans with to have Klaus' former pack neutralize him, he used the sword to kill his twelve remaining hybrids. This turned out to be part of a secret plan by Atticus Shane (who had manipulated Hayley into helping him) to have twelve hybrids killed by Klaus to fulfill the second point of the Expression Triangle. In Down the Rabbit Hole, while Klaus was trapped in the Gilbert House, Tyler and Caroline Forbes found the sword where Klaus had hidden it and discovered the under its hilt. With Klaus' help, he translated the ancient text on both the Hunter's Mark and the inscription on the sword's hilt to learn what was necessary to find the cure: "Requires a powerful witch and a hunter in full bloom. Silas rests on the far side, the means of his destruction at hand. The top of the hilt reveals the key to a nautical map." Known Owners *Alexander (Formerly) *Klaus Mikaelson (Formerly) *Caroline Forbes (Formerly) *Tyler Lockwood (Formerly) Trivia * As seen in a flashback from 1110, five swords exist, one for each member of the Brotherhood of the Five. However, it is unknown what happened to the remaining swords after Klaus had killed their owners in the 12th century. * The sword was buried, along with Alexander, in the church he and Rebekah chose for their wedding. However, in early Season Four, Klaus returned to Italy and retrieved it in his attempt to find the cure with Stefan. * The sword remained buried for around 900 years. However, despite being nearly a thousand years old and being buried for most of its existence, it showed no signs of degradation or decay whatsoever. * In the Hunter's Mark are present the five swords of the original members of the Brotherhood of the Five, which make up what looks like a nautical star on the hunter's right pectoral muscle. * The Sword of Alexander was last seen in the possession of Caroline and Tyler after they used the sword's cryptex to translate the Hunter's Mark. However, it is unknown what happened to it after this time. It's possible that Klaus took it back after the boundary spell Bonnie Bennett had cast on the Gilbert House lifted, or it possibly remained in the house until Elena burned it down in Stand By Me. Gallery 405 - 0051.jpg|The sword is excavated in Italy SwordHilt1.png|The sword hilt SwordHilt2.png|The Cryptex Alex's sword base.png 405 - 0053.jpg Five Swords.PNG Sword.jpg|The exposed hilt of the sword See also Category:Objects Category:The Brotherhood of the Five